What the heck did you bring home?
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Emmett got in a fight and was sent to Australia. Alice and Rosalie asks him to bring home A LOT of souvenirs. Just what exactly did Emmett bring home instead that got Alice and Rosalie ticked? Read to find out! R&R Thanks!


What the heck did you bring home?

Summary: Emmett got into a fight in school and now Carlisle decided he should take some off so he sends him to Australia. Of course, Alice and Rosalie would be asking for souvenirs. Just what are they _actually_ asking for when Emmett brings the wrong things back home? Is he in deep trouble or what?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this idea of the story ok??

* * *

Emmett's POV

So, I got in a fight in school because that one Mike Newton dude tried to make his moves on Rosalie. And no one, I repeat _no one_ tries to mess with my girl.

I got pissed so I punched his face and he fainted immediately. Blood scattered everywhere so we had to get out of there immediately.

The principal called Carlisle and boy was I in big trouble.

Not really because my punishment was to go to Australia. You know, where the kangaroos are and those adorable little koalas? Oh boy! I'm so excited! Although on the down side, Rosalie had banned me from uhm... stuff, if you know what I mean, for an entire month. MONTH!

We were now at the airport. Rosalie and Alice are still doing their souvenir list. Believe me, that list will be as tall as Sasquatch.

"Now Emmett, I hope you understand we have to send you away for your own good." Carlisle began.

"We can't just have you go around punching innocent humans." Esme added.

"I can't help it though! It was Mike!" I exclaimed.

_Edward, what would you do if Mike did that to Bella? Huh?_

"I wouldn't punch him because I actually have self control. Besides, I trust Bella would punch him before I could get to Mike." Edward answered grinning, holding Bella at her waist.

"True, true." I said.

Alice and Rosalie came running towards be with a fully filled one inch binder. I looked at them scared.

_Are you for serious?_ Edward just laughed.

"Ok Emmett. Here's the list of what you need to get there. Make sure that you get every single one of them ok?" Alice demanded. I'm afraid of that little pixie. She'll know whether or not I would get them everything on the list, she'd tell Rosalie, and my punishment will be extended to three months.

I sighed. "Sure. Whatever. It's not like I have any other choices. I'll just spend an entire two weeks getting you your stuff."

"That's my monkey man." Rosalie said giving me a peck on the lips. Oh god how I'd miss her so much, all of her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go Rose?" I asked her.

"No Emmett, she's staying here." Carlisle said. I growled. "Now hurry or you'll miss your plane. We'll see you in two weeks."

"Ok fine. I'll miss you all." I said before giving each of them a hug and Rosalie a long lasting kiss that hopefully would last for two weeks.

"That's it you two. Cut it off." Alice interrupted. "Remember… the list." She said once again as I started walking to the security screening. And then they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Australia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahhh… This is the life. It was wonderful here. It was breathtaking.

I had been here for exactly a week and I had done nothing but enjoy myself. It was like paradise in here—heaven on earth.

I lay on my hotel bed when I felt something hard under the covers. Crap. The list.

I rushed out of the room and located some stores outside. I opened to the first page. They were numbered, alphabetized and by category. This would be a piece of cake.

There were a total of about fifty pages, twenty items on each. I think I should send some of these through postal. I couldn't exactly carry ten boxes in two hands without anyone noticing.

Day five of shopping. I only had two more days until I had to get back home. There was only one page left.

I ran around town looking for these items. It was like a scavenger hunt for me. It was actually fun. I had enjoyed myself.

Down to the last item. My eyes widened. Woah there! How am I supposed to get these without people staring at me? They'd think I'm gay! But wait, if this is for Rosalie, then, what the heck! I walked into the store and found the right one—the ones that says Australia on it. I grinned widely that the lady looked at me weirdly.

I was back at the hotel packing everything. I had called the postal and told them to pick up the boxes. A total of eight. I would be bringing two with me home. We'd probably get these in a week. I had gotten the express shipping. I felt proud of myself. I had finished my task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Forks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was finally home.

It had been a long plane ride but I survived.

I got out and saw the whole family waiting there for me. I ran to Rosalie and kissed her like I've never kissed her before. _I missed her so much._

"Thanks Emmett. We missed you too." Edward said obviously hearing my thoughts.

"Sorry bro. I missed you all too!"

"You can do the hugging part later. Right now, we have to get home! I can't wait to open the boxes!" Alice suggested.

In no time, we were finally home. Jasper and Edward helped me carry my luggage inside the house. It didn't take too long.

I sat on the couch with Rosalie on my lap exhausted. Alice had already started unpacking the boxes.

She took everything out gasping and screaming "Thanks Emmett!" every time she found and item. I grinned. Success.

Rosalie had joined Alice too. They were both very excited. I just couldn't wait until I see Rosalie's reaction when she…

"Emmett?" Rosalie questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes babe?"

"What is this?" Alice inquired holding the best souvenir I had ever bought. She raised her eyebrows.

"Weren't you asking for thongs?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We meant rubber thongs you idiot! That's what they call slippers in Australia! You know! The ones with the Australian flag designs on it?" Alice screamed throwing the thong at me as I caught it immediately in my hands.

"How was I supposed to know!?! The only thongs I know are these! Plus, I got the Australia part right!" I insisted.

"Yes but we thought that you'd actually learn something in your two weeks there!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"You could have called me when you had a vision of me getting in! I could have saved myself from further embarrassment!"

"That's because you were changing your decisions every second!" Alice admitted. I was actually changing decisions a lot.

"Oppsies?" I said to a furious Alice and Rosalie.

"Emmett!!!" They both screamed that I decided to run.

* * *

There we go! Yeah, I don't know. I think this is a bad story but I decided to post it anyways. Just a little bit of humor. Ya know.

Tell me what ya think of it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
